By My Side
by walking-in-the-wind
Summary: Set during/after S3E14, after Isaac frees himself of the bear trap. What happens with Allison and Isaac after the pack saves Malia? They need to get out of the woods before the sheriff's department arrives, but Isaac's leg is badly wounded. Isaac POV and Allison POV. Oneshot. FLUFF :)


hello! so basically I've fallen in love with Isaac Lahey... here's a little oneshot about him, and the lovely Allison Argent.

ps: don't be afraid to leave me a review!

* * *

Isaac was able to pull the bear trap out of his leg when he heard Scott's roar, and despite that incredible feat of strength, he was in utter pain. He could feel the shattered bone and torn muscle with every beat of his heart.

He let out a groan and sat back on his butt with a thud.

"Oh my god, Isaac. Are you okay?" Allison asked from beside him. She hadn't wavered from his side since he got trapped. She tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder.

His breathing was heavy but he swallowed thickly so he could try to answer. He nodded, "I'll heal," he said through gritted teeth.

Allison said nothing, so he glanced up at her. She was looking down at him with such concern in her brown eyes that it made his heart clench. She gently raised her hand to his face and used her sleeve to wipe away some of the sweat running down his temple and forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair to get it off his skin.

He stared up at her dumbly, unable to find words at the sweet gesture. Allison seemed to realize that her fingers were lingering in his hair and pulled her hand away. She lowered her eyes and he could sense the heat rolling off her cheeks.

Isaac cleared his throat. "That was, uh, one hell of a shot." He nodded his head in the direction where Mr. Tate lay unconscious in the dirt.

She grinned and looked in the same direction. Her grinned softened, and she looked in his eyes again. "Thank you, Isaac."

"It's the truth," he shrugged.

"I mean for helping me. I couldn't have made that shot without you." She said sincerely.

He shrugged again, trying to make light of the heavy words he said next, "I'll always be there for you, Allison." A silence. "If you want me to be." He ended in a whisper, leaning closer to her.

He felt more heat rising off her skin, her heart rate picking up.

Allison's phone buzzed to life in her pocket, causing her to flinch slightly. Isaac sat back and Allison reached into her pocket to answer the call.

"Hey, Stiles… He did?" She sighed. "That's great… Okay. Isaac's free now but he got caught in a trap and his leg is in pretty bad shape…" Fierce concern in her voice, "Is she okay?... Okay. We'll see you guys later… Yep, bye." She pulled the phone away from her ear and back into her pocket.

"It worked. Malia… she's human again. Stiles' dad is on his way."

"Huh. A plan that actually worked." Isaac said.

Allison stood and slung the sniper rifle over her shoulder.

"Lydia almost got caught in a trap too. Good thing she didn't, because I don't think she would have been able to pull steel spikes out of her leg." She tilted her head at Isaac with a smirk.

For some reason, he felt himself blush.

"Scott is going to stay with Malia and Stiles is taking Lydia home. Can you walk?"

Isaac pushed up with his hands and put all his weight on his good leg. He slowly stood up and tested putting some weight on his injured leg. Pain flared up and he stumbled. Allison rushed forwards to stabilize him, and once he was steady, he met her eyes embarrassedly.

"I don't know why I thought that was a good idea." He said sheepishly. Honestly, he was too scared to ask for her assistance.

Allison giggled and Isaac felt his cheeks flare up again. "I'll help you." She grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers and pulling his arm around her shoulders. "Don't be afraid to put your weight on me."

His eyes flicked to hers quickly. She looked up at him and he was hyperaware of how close their faces were. "I'm not afraid." He murmured.

Allison held his gaze, tilting her head back slightly. His gaze faltered from hers and hovered on her exposed neck before he looked back at her eyes. "Then put your weight on me." She whispered back firmly.

They tested out their walk slowly, and they found a good rhythm after a few steps. It felt like an excruciatingly long time back to Allison's car, but they finally got there. He settled into the passenger seat and Allison jogged to the back of the car and opened the trunk. She came back with a couple of towels and tied one slowly but firmly around his wound.

He hissed slightly at the pain and she hesitated, glancing up at his glowing eyes before squeezing his hand to calm him down and then tightening the knot. He thudded his head against the headrest as Allison got in the driver's side.

"I'm going to stop at my apartment to put away the ginormous rifle in my trunk, and then I'll take you to Scott's."

Isaac nodded. He didn't really want to go back to Scott's, but he didn't tell her that. He wanted to stay with her, but he didn't tell her that. He kind of wanted to kiss her, but he didn't tell her that either.

The ride back was silent, and his leg was bothering him, so he listened to Allison's heartbeat to distract himself from the pain. He closed his eyes as he listened, letting the steady sound soothe him.

* * *

When Allison got to her apartment complex, she pulled into her parking spot and put the car in park. She looked over at Isaac, and felt her heart drop when she saw his eyes closed. Had he fallen unconscious? Was his leg that bad?

"Isaac?" she said, leaning closer to him.

He cracked an eye open, and she sighed in relief, sitting back in her seat. She turned off the engine and pulled out the key.

"I'm here." He opened his other eye and his blue eyes pierced hers. "Were you worried about me?" The sultry tone he used made her… frustrated.

She wondered if he was listening to her heart. "I thought you passed out." She said, running her hand through her hair. She let out another huff. "How's your leg?"

He shrugged. "Hurts. I don't think it's healing yet."

She stared at him. "Shouldn't it have started healing by now?"

He merely shrugged again.

Allison bit her lip and struggled with a thought. "I think you should stay here until your leg heals. It'll probably just be for the night, but I don't think you should be moving around too much."

She thought she saw him fighting a smile, but instead of a smart-mouthed comment, he only said, "Okay."

She got out of the car, grabbed the rifle case from the trunk, and then helped Isaac get out of the car. They entered the building and walked in the elevator, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves.

Once inside her apartment, she helped Isaac to the couch and then she went to her dad's office to put away the gun. She went to the kitchen to grab Isaac a glass of water and then came back out to the living room.

"Here," she said, handing him the glass. She watched his throat bob as he brought the glass to his lips and drank.

"Thank you." He said, licking his lips.

Allison nodded and sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"Hey, won't your dad be a little… unhappy to find me on your couch?"

"Oh. He's out of town for a few days."

"Ah." Isaac nodded twice. "I see."

"Yeah…" she said slowly.

"Guess that means I don't have to worry about any Chinese ring daggers?" His smile showed those nearly perfect teeth, and Allison felt her heartbeat flutter.

She smiled. "Not today." The blood-soaked towel around Isaac's leg caught her eye. "Can I check on your leg?"

Isaac nodded and his eyes followed her as she knelt on the carpet and untied to towel. She slowly raised the leg of his jeans to reveal his wound. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it wasn't quite healing yet. It was gruesome, the metal had dug deep into Isaac's leg and through the bone. She looked away when she saw a bone shard inside his muscle tissue.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

He must have been watching her face. "It's not bleeding anymore, so that's a good sign. I'm just going to grab you a new towel."

Isaac nodded, and Allison left to soak the blood-stained towel in the laundry sink and get some clean ones and a wash bowl. She sat next to him on the couch and dipped one of the towels in the warm water. She gently cleaned up the outside of the wound, and then tied a new towel in place. Then she put a pillow on the coffee table and gently set his foot atop it.

She sat back against the couch and looked at Isaac. She felt like she was drowning in his blue gaze.

"Thanks, Allison." He said softly.

She merely nodded. After a few moments, she blinked rapidly. "Are you hungry?"

Sudden realization dawned on his face. "Actually, yeah. I'm starving."

"Do you like pizza?"

Isaac made a face. "Do I _like_ pizza? What kind of question is that?" He dropped the face and grinned playfully at her.

Allison grinned. "Okay, okay. Better question, then. What do you like _on_ your pizza?"

Isaac's grinned widened. "Everything."

* * *

Isaac sat contently eating his final slice of meat-lover's pizza. He popped the last bite in his mouth. "Mmm." Allison glanced over at him, in the process of pulling a pepperoni slice off her pizza. She held his gaze as she brought it to her mouth. "Thanks for ordering the pizza."

"You're welcome. How's your leg?"

He looked at his leg, where his foot was propped on the coffee table. He felt a slight tingling sensation. "I think it's healing now."

Allison sighed, visibly relieved. "Good." She finished her slice and stood, collecting his plate and the empty box.

She disappeared to the kitchen and returned a few moments later. She sat back down next to him and grabbed the remote. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Isaac replied.

She switched to Netflix and browsed through the movies. Isaac didn't really care what she ended up picking. Allison leaned back against the couch, and Isaac tried to ignore how close she was to him.

A third of the way through the movie, he felt something bump his shoulder. It was her head. He tried to suppress his grin. She had just fallen asleep on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open suddenly and he opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Uh, it's okay."

She lifted her head and tried sitting up straighter.

"No, really, Allison. I don't mind." He said, gently but firmly.

She stared up at him silently for a moment, then tucked her legs underneath her. She slipped her hand in his, cuddling his arm to her body and resting her head on his shoulder again.

He looked back at the screen, but he didn't really pay attention to the movie. All he was aware of was feeling Allison's heart beating against him. It was so steady, and soon her breathing evened out.

The rhythm of her heart and soft breaths lulled Isaac to sleep, and he wondered if he had ever slept so peacefully in his entire life.

 _fin_


End file.
